


Fox and Hound

by no_one_in_particular



Series: Into the Wild [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_one_in_particular/pseuds/no_one_in_particular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baiting and pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox and Hound

Pepper comes to visit. She's mostly in California these days since she and Tony decided they weren't a couple after all, but she still has to come to New York a few times a year. Tony keeps an office and a bedroom in the house for her. The day before she arrives he has them both cleaned and orders flowers and fancy coffee and chocolate-covered strawberries. He goes to get a haircut and comes home with new clothes. Steve has never seen him make this kind of effort for anyone before.

Everyone is glad to see her when she arrives. Pepper doesn't know any of them well, but she's very personable and has always been very gracious when she's spent time with them. Steve likes her, appreciates her manners and sweet smile. Tony carries her things to her room while she stands in the kitchen with everyone, drinking coffee and making small talk. They don't spend much time with her, however, as she and Tony rush off into the city for meetings. They don't come home until late.

They spend most of the next day in Pepper's office. Every time Steve walks by the door (and he finds himself doing so a lot), he hears Pepper admonishing Tony or laughing with him or murmuring quietly to him. They have a lot to discuss, not all of it business. 

Steve orders a ton of Thai food that evening. He thinks that it will be nice for them to have dinner ready when they're done for the day. He lays it all out in the kitchen and calls everyone to come to the table. He hears Clint echo the call, then Natasha, then Thor in some distant corner, so that everyone in the house knows that dinner is ready. Tony and Pepper don't troop in with everyone else though, so he starts to go get them. Natasha stops him at the door and tells him that they left. She doesn't know where they went, but she suspects they'll eat out. Steve comes back to the table and fills his plate, but he doesn't eat much of it.

They're in Tony's workshop the next day. There's no excuse to walk by that door, so Steve has no idea what they do, what they say. They come upstairs around six and head to their rooms. Tony comes out wearing one of his expensive suits, and Pepper emerges a few minutes after him in a flimsy black dress that plunges almost to her belly button. Steve wonders how she stays so pale living in California, but he has to admit it suits her. A tan would be totally wrong on her. He supposes she must know that. She waves to everyone as Tony pulls her out the door. 

They're gone again for most of the next day, but they're back in the evening. They join everyone else in the TV room to watch movies. Instead of taking his usual chair, Tony flops on the couch next to Pepper and they pass a bowl of popcorn back and forth between them. Midway through The Princess Bride, Tony sets the bowl on the table, pulls Pepper's bare feet into his lap and starts kneading her arches with his thumbs. Steve watches out of the corner of his eye. Pepper doesn't even pause in her conversation with Thor over the terrors of the Fire Swamp (he's very disappointed that the Rodents of Unusual Size aren't real). When he raises his glance to Tony's face, Steve sees him staring back at him, smiling the Shark Smile. Steve feels his face burn red and he pretends to choke on his popcorn to cover it. Clint very helpfully pounds him on the back until he grabs his hand and thanks him, but says he's ok now. He excuses himself and goes to his room just before Westley is subjected to The Machine for the first time.

Steve stays gone most of the next day. Clint is always up for getting out of the house, so they take their bikes and ride. They find a lake, and Steve relaxes on the bank and draws the landscape while Clint climbs trees and shoots leaves as they fall from the branches. It's the most restful day Steve has had for a long time, and he tells himself that whatever is happening back at the house, he doesn't care. When they pack up to ride back, Clint suggests that they go out to a club or a bar. He's suggested it before, but Steve's never agreed. This time he surprises Clint and says yes.

Bruce laughs when they ask if he wants to go and tells them to have fun. Thor also turns them down as he has an appointment to Skype with Jane, but wishes them a fine evening. Natasha agrees immediately to go with them and takes charge of dressing Steve, instructing him to put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt she pulls out of his closet. They're both a touch on the small side, but she calls them perfect and makes him sit down so she can work something fruity-smelling into his hair. They don't see Pepper and Tony, and Steve doesn't ask where they are.

The club is not a lot of fun for him. He can't get drunk, so sees little point in paying the exorbitant prices they're charging for drinks. He can't dance either, especially not to the music they're playing. Natasha and Clint don't seem to mind it though and spend most of the evening on the dance floor. They come find him every once in a while and try to draw him out, but he stays on the edge, watching. Others try to draw him out, too. Men and women smile and gesture. Some even dance right up to him and rub their bodies against him. He smiles and shakes his head apologetically at all of them. They shrug and dance away into the crowd. Finally, the music dies and the lights come up, and they head for home.

Clint is happy and a little drunk and he's still dancing as they get out of the car and approach the door. Natasha pauses on the doorstep and reaches up and ruffles Steve's hair and plants a quick kiss on his lips. He's confused and reaches automatically to wipe her lipstick away, but she slaps his hand and whispers, "Leave it!" as she unlocks the door. They all walk into the kitchen where they find Bruce, Thor, Tony, and Pepper at the table having beer and playing cards. Tony takes one look at Steve and folds his hand before stalking away from the table mumbling something about his lousy luck and he needs something stronger than beer to keep playing this game. Steve looks at Natasha, who shoots him a look of pure triumph. He doesn't want to pretend to choke again, so he quickly says good night to everyone and heads to his room. He's smiling as he gets ready for bed.

Pepper leaves the next morning. She chatters at Tony as she gets ready to go, telling him to remember this meeting or that event, to sign and return documents to her as soon as he gets them and not toss them onto a table in the workshop where they'll end up with scorch marks and coffee stains and never get back to her at all. Tony agrees to all of it, which prompts her to sternly repeat to him, "I mean it, Tony," over and over. Steve and the others say good-bye. Steve tells her that it's been great to see her again and to have a good trip. Pepper smiles at him, at all of them, and tells them to look out for Tony, who rolls his eyes and takes her arm to lead her to the waiting car outside. Steve watches through the window as Tony hugs her and kisses her on the cheek, then waves to her as the car pulls away. 

Pepper isn't the only one who leaves. Natasha and Clint receive a message from SHIELD informing them that they have a mission. They keep bags packed and are out the door within five minutes. They don't bother with goodbyes. Once they're gone, Thor announces his intention to visit Jane. Bruce looks up from his paper, alarmed, and states that he will not be left alone in the house with Steve and Tony. He's going to go to SHIELD headquarters for a few days and take advantage of some of their lab facilities.

Steve makes sure that he's going to be able to contact them both and waves them off at the door. Tony isn't around to say goodbye, hasn't been around since seeing Pepper off that morning. Steve doesn't quite know what to do with himself all alone in the huge house. It's far too quiet with everyone gone. He works out for a while, makes a simple dinner and turns in early. He still has no idea where Tony is.

Sometime around midnight he's awakened by a shriek, followed by a loud giggle. It's stranger even than the silence had been earlier, and he gets up to investigate, pulling on some sweats on his way out of his bedroom. He follows the sound of music to the TV room, and stands in the doorway, struck dumb by the sight that greets him.

Tony is on the couch sandwiched between two leather-clad bodies, a blonde girl straddling his lap and a black-haired boy pressed against his back. Tony has his mouth pressed to the breast of the girl, who shrieks and giggles again as he plays with her. The boy behind him has his head on Tony's shoulder watching as he mouths at the girl, his hand down Tony's pants.

Steve shakes off his paralysis and clears his throat loudly. All three look at him in alarm, though Tony quickly recovers and smirks at him.

"Private party, Cap. Could you close the door, please?"

Steve ignores him for the time being. He looks at the boy, frozen behind Tony. "You need to take the girl and leave now."

Tony bristles. "You don't get to order my guests around, and it's not nice to talk about a lady like that. She doesn't need to be taken anywhere by anyone."

Steve nods at the girl who's busy pulling her top back into place. "My apologies, ma'am. No offense meant, but you both really do need to leave now." He's looking at Tony now. "JARVIS, call a cab for Mr. Stark's guests."

"JARVIS, don't call anyone!" Tony glares at Steve. "You're the one who needs to leave. Preferably before you wake up everyone in the house."

"There isn't anyone else in the house to wake up. Be as loud as you want." Steve crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe. "You're going too far. You can stop before it's too late, or you can keep going."

Tony smiles, not the Shark Smile exactly, but it's nasty just the same. The boy behind him is trying to pull his hand out of his pants, but Tony grabs his wrist and holds it. "And what happens if I keep going? I can't wait to hear."

Steve shakes his head. "Nothing. Nothing happens if you keep going. Nothing happens. Ever. Again."

Tony searches Steve's face. Steve meets his gaze and waits for Tony to see how serious he is and make a decision. The moment drags on, and Tony doesn't say anything.

Steve pushes away from the doorframe. "Fine. I don't have much to pack. I can be out in a few minutes. Sorry to interr--"

"No!" Tony pushes the leather twins away, the girl tumbling off his lap onto the couch and the boy finally getting his hand back as Tony yanks it out of his pants. "They're going! Right now!"

As it happens, they have a car, so it's not necessary to call a cab. Tony hustles them out of the house, assuring them as he does that they're great, but he just needs to take care of the situation with his friend, and he'll call them. Soon. They'll have dinner or something. He closes the door behind them, almost catching the blonde's hair in the jamb.

He leans back against the door and looks at Steve, who's been watching the whole time. "Right, so where is everyone?"

"Nat and Clint have a mission; Thor has a girlfriend, and Bruce has an aversion to being in a house with the two of us." He rubs the bridge of his nose. "I can't imagine why."

Tony smiles and starts to move toward Steve. "So it's just us? Maybe we should--"

Steve holds up his hands and stops Tony before he can go any further. "I don't want to talk or do anything else with you until you've showered. You smell like your little friends." He wrinkles his nose. Tony really does reek. Clove cigarettes and musk and cheap booze. He walks away toward his bedroom. "Wash them off and maybe I can be in the same room with you."

Steve goes back to his room and falls across his bed. He kicks the sweats off and stretches out. He hears Tony go into his own room, hears the shower in his bathroom kick on. He lays in the dark and listens. He waits. Eventually Tony comes and stands in his doorway, a dark shape with a bright blue glow.

Steve turns on the bedside lamp and looks at Tony. He's wearing just a pair of silk pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips, his hair still damp from the shower.

Steve sits up. "That never happens again. No more."

Tony shakes his head. "Do I get to wear your letterman's jacket? Are we going steady?"

Steve lays back. "Think of it however you want. That stops or this does. I hope this doesn't stop, but it's up to you." 

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Really? I was thinking that maybe this whole thing hasn't been that much fun for you."

Steve looks at the ceiling and scratches his belly. "You make me feel out of control. It's not fun exactly, but it's kind of...." He pauses for a second. "I don't know that I have words for it, but I want it. Not enough to share though. I can't do that."

Tony walks over and stands next to the bed. He stands there for a second without speaking, just looking at Steve. Finally, he looks away and says, "No more hook ups. I can do that. Those kids are boring anyway."

Steve folds his hands behind his head. "Very mature of you. Take your pants off."

Tony smiles at Steve and slides the pajama pants off. He climbs onto the bed, straddles Steve's thighs and runs his hands up his sides. Steve shudders.

Tony hums to himself. "You are so sensitive. I wonder..." He leans over and licks Steve's nipple, huffs out a laugh when Steve whines and arches up. "Yeah, thought so." He does it again, Slowly. So slowly. And then he blows against the hard, wet nub. 

Steve's hands come out from behind his head and tangle in Tony's hair, yank him up hard where he can kiss him. Tony lets him angle him how he pleases, goes pliant and yielding and moans into the kiss.

Steve mouths down his jaw to his neck, finds a spot he likes and sucks the skin hard. Tony gasps and murmurs into his ear, "Any requests? I'll do whatever you want."

Steve lets out a ragged breath against his throat and whispers, "I want... want to watch you." He doesn't finish the thought. He buries his burning face in Tony's shoulder.

Tony seems to find it endearing. He shushes him and pulls his hands out of his hair. "I got you. I know what you want." He kisses him again, then sits back on his heels, weight back on Steve's thighs.

"The last time I did this was that night, that night in the kitchen." He grips his cock in his hand and begins to pump, spreading the slick glistening on the head all along the shaft. "The way you looked, I couldn't help it. I walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom and took it out and just closed my eyes and pictured you, the way you came apart for me."

Steve slips his hand into his boxers and fists himself. The waistband tears on the side as he works his dick.

Tony keeps pumping his cock, watching Steve through slitted eyes. "Couldn't help thinking about you. My God, I just kept imaging what it would've been like if you'd thrown me up against that wall and fucked me right there in the kitchen. No lube or anything, just pulled my pants down and put your dick in me." The hand not wrapped around his dick is reaching between his legs and he's pushing a finger into himself. "I would have let you. I would have begged you for it." 

He breaks off suddenly and throws himself onto the bed, reaching for the drawer in the bottom of Steve's bedside table. Steve makes a sound of protest.

"Just give me a sec. I just need to find..." Tony sits up, a tube in his hand. "Ben Gay? For real? Where the hell do you keep condoms? Lube?"

Steve is still gripping himself and shaking and he can't follow what Tony's saying. "What?" He reaches for him, but Tony's already sliding off the bed.

"Be right back. Get those damn boxers off." He's out of the room before Steve can object.

Steve slips out of the ruined boxers and rolls over, closes his eyes. He works his hips, rubbing his aching cock against the bedspread. He hears Tony come back into the room, feels him hit the mattress.

"My God, you look pretty lying there." Tony's leaning over him, talking into his ear and running a hand over the curve of his ass. "C'mon, show's not over. You're going to love the next act. I promise." Sharp nip at his earlobe and then Tony's moved away. He feels him settle next to him on the bed and he looks over.

Tony's on his back, one slick hand fisting his cock and the other working between his open legs. Steve crawls over and kneels between his thighs, watches Tony work himself open on three fingers. 

"You like that, Steve? Doing it for you. Want you to fuck me. Want you to fuck me so, so hard. You going to do that for me?"

Steve swallows. "God, Tony. Does it hurt? Tell me."

Tony whimpers. "Yeah, it hurts. Not as much as your dick is going to hurt. It's going to hurt so much when you put it in me, but it's going to feel so good, Steve." He throws his head back and inhales sharply. "Need it, Steve. Can't wait any more."

He winces as he pulls his fingers out of his body and gets up on his knees facing Steve, kissing him again while he’s fumbling with something beside him. He pulls away and rips open a condom package with his teeth, spitting the torn wrapper off to the side. He slides back a little and bends over, kisses Steve's cock before placing the condom on the tip and rolling it on with his mouth. The sensation of wet heat there and gone before Steve can really feel it. Tony spreads lube over the condom's surface and gets back up on his knees.

Tony scoots closer to Steve again, kissing his jaw and reaching around him to palm his ass. "Well? Do I have to send you an engraved invitation or something?"

Steve reaches down to grab the back of Tony's knees and pulls hard, flipping him onto his back. Tony's arching his back as soon as he hits the mattress, rising up to meet Steve as he reaches between his legs to guide his cock to Tony's hole.

He pushes inside, all the way inside, and it's so hot, so tight. He can't breathe through the sensation and has to pause until his lungs get with the program and begin to work again. Tony's writhing beneath him, trying to get some friction, and Steve slaps his ass.

"Stop. You have to wait."

Tony makes a high keening sound and twists the bedspread in his fists. "C'mon, Steve. Don't make me beg. Do it. Just fucking do it already."

Steve puts his arms under Tony's legs and pulls until his ass is at the angle he wants and then he starts to thrust. Tony moans and fists his cock, meets every thrust and begs for more. He's twisting and pushing back and promising Steve ridiculous things: money, power, his eternal goddamned soul if only Steve will just keep fucking him with his gorgeous, perfect cock.

Steve drops Tony's legs and instead wraps his arms around Tony's back and lifts him into his lap. He drops his hands to Tony's hips and grips them tightly, working Tony on his cock until he can't keep up the running monologue anymore, can only moan and sob and grip Steve's shoulder with the hand not on his own dick. He comes shouting, spurting all over his fist and Steve's chest.

Steve drops him back on the bed and folds him damn near in half getting his ass into the air and pounds into him until his thighs burn and his cock aches, until he just can’t draw it out anymore. He spills, vision whiting out as the orgasm goes on and on. He thinks he hears someone in pain, then realizes it's him, gasping and moaning as he comes down from the high.

He pulls out finally, provoking one last moan out of Tony. He removes the condom, throws it in what he hopes is the direction of the trash can, and pulls Tony against him, grips him tighter when he feels him pull against his hold.

"You're not going anywhere. Not this time. I will come find you and drag you back by your heel if you attempt to leave this bed."

"I just want to get cleaned up a little. I'll come right back."

Steve looks around until he sees his boxers and grabs them. "Here, use these."

Tony huffs. "Gee, thanks. Just let me get a towel."

Steve grips him tighter. "By your heel, Stark. Full body carpet burn probably hurts."

Tony grumbles, "Jesus, fine. Fucking Alpha Male Super Soldier." He mops at the mess between them as best he can with the boxers, pushing at Steve to get room to work as he continues to mutter about power trips and overly-possessive dominant warrior-types. Finally, he throws the boxers onto the floor and settles.

Steve reaches up and turns off the bedside lamp. He lies back and runs a hand down Tony's hip, just to hear him groan a little as he rubs over the bruises there. He smiles at the sound.

Tony mumbles, "I can't sleep. Your smug is too loud."

Steve laughs a little and closes his eyes. "Well, if anyone is an expert at living with the sound of smug, it's you. You’ll deal."

Tony harrumphs, but it's half-hearted and sleepy. Then there's only silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading them, guys, and for the kudos and comments especially. Thanks to kassidy as always.


End file.
